


Masterpiece

by HoganCymreig



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluffy, Painting, Slight use of strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoganCymreig/pseuds/HoganCymreig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita wants to sketch Connie on their weekend off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the party with this pairing but, in my defense, I did write it last year when they were actually on topic.

Finally it was the weekend and Rita was allowed a moment of peace to herself. It had been a trying week at Holby ED but the weekend was here and provided time for the young blonde to relax. Nothing could relax Rita more than a Saturday afternoon painting. Rita had already managed to draw the base image of the landscape and was getting ready to add some colour when in walked Connie. She managed to slip in behind Rita without her noticing and was given a rare moment just to observe the blonde so calm and content. She creeped up behind her girlfriend and, making sure she wouldn't ruin anything, slid her arms around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.  
"What are you working on?" she asked, head placed on Rita's shoulder.  
"It's the view from the hospital's roof. Thought I'd try a cityscape for once," she replied as a smile spread across her face at the mere presence of the older woman. She loved it when Connie surprised her like this, and especially when she took an interest in Rita's painting.

A thought then entered Rita's head. "Can I paint you, Connie?" she asked not turning to see her reaction.  
"What?" Connie practically spluttered. The request had come out of nowhere and Connie was rather taken aback.  
"You heard. Can I paint you?"  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"Because you're beautiful," a cheeky smile overtaking her features. "I paint things that interest me or that are a big part of my life. You are both but. . . I've never painted you."  
"Oh Rita, you are sweet but you don't want to paint me. I wouldn't make a good painting. Plus, I wouldn't be able to sit still for long enough," she explained letting go of Rita and moving around to perch herself on the edge of the table. "I know how long you take to finish a painting. You still haven't finished that self-portrait you started two months ago."  
"It still needs work!" Rita half shouted. "Please let me. You'd make a beautiful painting. The colours in your hair, the shape of your face, the quirk of your lips and your eyes. God, your eyes! And don't get me started on those cheekbones. Please let me try, or at least sketch you." A slight pleading tone had entered Rita's voice and her words had caused a blush to warm Connie's cheeks. She gave a small nod.  
"Thank you!" Rita practically exploded, flinging her arms around Connie's neck and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She loved Connie more than anyone else in her life and needed to convey the depth of her emotion in this kiss. 

She knew the real reason Connie was hesitant and it had nothing to do with her inability to stay still. After her relationship with Grace's father ended, Connie was left insecure about herself. The way she behaved in relationships and the way she looked - was she undesirable now that she had had a child? Will she ever find anyone else? It had taken her so long to reach this point and it had required a great deal of reassurance from Rita. If Rita ever got her hands on him she would make sure he knew how bloody stupid he was letting this extraordinary woman go. But Connie could finally be herself around Rita and was comfortable enough with herself. 

"I love you." Connie whispered into Rita's ear.  
"I love you too. Now get comfy, I want to start sketching you." With a final peck and a smirk from Rita, Connie got herself comfortable in the big armchair in the corner of the room. The chair was very lavish and soft and the room was lovely and warm so it wasn't long until Connie had dozed off. Rita loved Connie's sleeping face - she looked so calm and unguarded and totally unlike her stern Mrs. Beauchamp expression she put on at work. No one would believe it possible for the infamous ice queen to look so vulnerable, especially Lofty who was down right terrified of the clinical lead.

By now Rita had completed one sketch of an awake and happy looking Connie - her smirk firmly in place, and a further three of the sleeping woman. She was putting the finishing touches on the fourth, and thus far her favourite, sketch when Connie began to stir.  
"Oh, did I dose off? Sorry. It's just so warm and comfy here."  
"It's fine. I prefer the sleeping sketches anyway." Rita replied still distracted by finishing Connie's long hair.  
"Oh you didn't, did you? I must look a state. Please say I wasn't snoring or ..." A slight look of horror crossed her face "was I drooling?"  
"Done! What? Did you say something?"  
Connie rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Let me see." she asked stretching out a hand for the sketchbook and looking a bit like an overly grabby toddler. As Rita handed it over, Connie inhaled sharply. She couldn't believe that the woman Rita had drawn was her. She was much too beautiful and peaceful to be her. "This isn't me is it? It's so beautiful."  
"I draw what I see. You're a masterpiece. You're my masterpiece." Rita replied whilst moving to sit on the arm of Connie's chair.  
"You flirt." Connie said, nudging Rita with her shoulder. "Lord, what time is it?"  
"Around half 4." Rita replied glancing at her watch.  
"Shit! I was going to cook for you tonight."  
"We could always go out for food. I'll pay, as a thank you for modelling for me."  
"Oh you do spoil me don't you, Rita. Fine, only if afterwards I get to treat you." Connie replied with a wicked grin plastered on her face.  
"Should I be worried?"  
"Very."


End file.
